


Vampires and other paranormal creatures

by Chiiiiibi_chan



Category: Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Paranormal, lgbtq+, m.o story, my own characters - Freeform, vamires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiiiibi_chan/pseuds/Chiiiiibi_chan
Summary: They aren't what we thought them to be





	1. 1.

principal's p.o.v

I open the door to the classroom, sighing at the scene. The classroom was a mess. There were only 21 students in the class but it looked like they had a party with the whole country. There were only a few student who were doing what they were actually meant to do. This class was so terrible that they scare off all the teachers so I was suprised when a man in his age wanted the job. No one has probably warned the poor soul. I clear my throat, gathering the attention of everyone.

"Settle down. Settle down," the class grew quiet interested in the pale man next to me," this is your, new teacher, Mr. Everett Hale." Their new teacher waves.

He is tall around 180cm. He was quite fit, and had long brunette hair in a neat bun. He wore a proffesional outifit, a light blue shirt with a navy blue tie. His pants are black and he had a black backpack to match. I saw the girls in the front row drooling. Not wanting to stay longer than needed with these monsters I made an excuse about having because of a meeting. Leaving the rest to him I close the door.

Walking down the hall to the office, my mind wondered to the new teacher.  
He was a quite interesting man. Even though he was single and in his mid thirties he had two children who were both enrolling here. One was a 16 year old boy and the other was a 15 year old girl. Probably teen pregnancy, the mother must have bailed on them. When I reach my office, I pick up the phone to the cafeteria. Both the kids were allergic to parsley, so I had to make sure that we don't accidentally poison them on their first day. I must admit it was kind off strange but who am I to judge, an allergy to pepper how is that even possible? Curse you terrible Icelandic genes!

Greetings, This is the first chapter and I am actually feeling quite good about this. I really hoped you enjoyed and hope to see you next chapter.


	2. 2.

Everette's p.o.v

When the principal opened the door I immediatly noticed that these children would be problem ones. The principal introduces me and makes up some silly excuse to leave. Something about a meeting? She hurried out the classroom leaving me with the students. It was dead silent and I could feel the stares piercing my skin. 

"Time for some ice breakers. My name is Everette Hale, I have an intense phobia of bears. Why? because I know there is a zoo only a few blocks from here and bears can smell fear. Now you go." I snap my finger at the first child to the right of the first row "Tell me your name and fear."

None of the students seemed to have expected such a straightforward intro but the boy in the front manages to stutter out a reply. His name was Magnus and was afraid of cats. Going right to left, we manage to go through everyone within the first seven minutes.

(163 words)

have a nice week and stay safe. Sorry for any mistakes.

/Chiiiiibi-chan


	3. 3.

William's p.o.v

"It wasn't me!" there was a boy in the front with the teacher. He was laughing his butt off so his claim wasn't very believable.

"Then why are you laughing?" Mrs. Katie asked clearly not amused one bit.

"Because whoever did this is a GENIUS!" He burst out laughing again. He was laughing so hard tears were forming.

Someone had put salt in her sugar jar. There were snickers around the whole class, personally, I don't think it was that funny, and I don't think it was him. Maybe it's because I know it was me. I wanted to use just a little to sweeten my water. I can't drink normal water, it irritates my mouth. I was too shy to ask so I stole some. I had accidentally knocked over the jar and spilt half of it, I went into the kitchen to fill it up but after Mrs. Katie put some in her coffee and spat it out, I realized that it was salt. I felt so guilty that I couldn't look anyone in the eye for the rest of the day.

When I got home my dad noticed and asked me what was wrong. I didn't feel like talking at all so I just used the common, lame excuse that I was tired. Like nearly every adult in the world he bought it.

I sat on my bed. My first day and I have already caused problems. I lay there, overthinking. Then, of course my sister walks in. She can always see right through me so she probably detect that something was wrong. There was no use lying so I told her the story.

"-and then she started coughing and spiting it back into the cup, and- why are you laughing?!" I said bewildered. My sister had started cackling. "This is a tragedy! I could be kicked out of school on the first day." I continued. She just continued laughing and patted my back on her way out. Sometimes I really don't understand people. I huff and pulled my blanket over my head.

Dinner came around and I sat there glumly while Eleanore and dad were wheezing the whole time.

Dinner came around and I sat there glumly while Eleanore and dad were wheezing the whole time.

(363 words)

Hello dear reader,  
Stay safe and have a nice weekend.

/Chiiiiibi-chan


	4. 4.

Eleanor p.o.v

Humans are so strange. Her teeth are so small.

"Don't do that," William muttered under his breath. I knew he meant staring. We talked about this a lot. Yesterday I met a girl named Jennifer, and I really want to be her friend since she seemed nice but still lonely, but William doesn't think this is the best idea. We move around a lot and making ties would make it harder to leave. Also, we don't want to end up hurting someone who came to close.

"I know, I know," I say innocently, even though, I was definitely not. Last time, someone ended up in a lake screaming bloody Mary until a medic eventually had to knock them out.

I turned left to my class while William continued up the stairs. I go to my locker and typed in my code. 1-0-7. J.G. Jenn Grover.

I sat down waiting eagerly for Jenn. Yes, I will admit I might be just a TINY bit obsessed, but just a bit.

The bell rang and Jenn ran in just in time. She gives me a warm smile and sits down next to me. We were planning to go to the library after this. Our mentor droned on and on about how important the test next week was.

The lesson finally ended. Jenn rushed to her next class leaving me at the door disappointed. I was hoping to invite her over on Saturday. Darn, your school.

Lunch rolled about and I ended up sitting next to an angry William. He was wearing a ridiculously bad cut out a fake moustache.

"Why are you-"

"I lost a bet," he answers grumpily. Must have been a big loss.

"Why-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

After lunch school continued as usual. Blah, blah, George did this, x=36 because of this and that. Then RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. The final bell! Jenn time.

I met her at the school gate. We took the bus two to the library. Jenn ranted about how boring math was until she mentioned her school books being missing and found in the girls' bathroom. My ears perked up. This was new, new and bad.

"-turns out it was Maelyn. I really don't know why she hates me. She always takes my stuff and either burns it up or tries to flush it down the toilet." Maelyn huh? So she is the witch who has been causing MY best friends sadness and suffering. I guess tomorrow we will be having a little chat.

We arrived and spent the next few hours talking and laughing. Jenn falls asleep so I decided to put her on my back and carry her home. It was only a few blocks anyway.

20 minutes later her mom opens the door and helps me lift her up the stairs. Not that I need much help. I say my goodbyes and walk home.

I open the front door planning to creep in, hoping to go unnoticed but the second I open the door I had two pairs of glaring eyes staring down at me.

"Well, shi-"

(500 words on the dot)  
Stay safe and have a nice week.

/Chiiiiibi-chan


	5. 5.

Eleanore p.o.v

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" my dad yelled, "We have been worried sick!"

William just sat there, at the dinning table. He was drinking coconut milk and glaring at me. He had obviously been scolded for not knowing were I was. I hung my head in shame. I might have failed to mention our outing to the library. 

"It is nearly midnight, MIDNIGHT!" he continued. William continued to slurp his milk angrily. He is going to mad at me for awhile. My dad sighed, clearly tired. "Just go to bed. Both of you. We will talk about this in the morning."

I went upstairs, into my room. My room was organised as usual but my bed was unmade. I had rushed to school that morning so I guess I forgot. Laying in the cold bed, all I could think was one thing.

It was so worth it.


	6. 6.

This is chapter 4 but from Williams and their dads p.o.v

William's p.o.v

I open the door and I already know I am screwed. Eleanor ended nearly half an hour before me so she would be home by now, but guess what? She wasn't :D. When she gets back I will strangle her.

I sit in the kitchen worried. It had been a hour and there hasn't been any sign of her. I hesidently call dad and tell him. I felt really guilty, she would get into so much trouble. But then again she could have been abducted, she could be dead in a ditch, been hit by a car, buss or train. A pit started forming in my stomach. What if, because of my ignorance she could be dead? I slump in my chair. 

Dad came home about fifteen minutes after our call. He started with screaming at me but then fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"I am sorry for yelling at you, it isn't your fault." We both sat there guiltly. We called the police but they said that we have to wait 24 hours before we can file in a missing persons report.

We sat there in silence I got hungry so I got some coconut milk. We continued sitting there in silence staring at the floor. After another hour or two. My dad started crying. Seeing him crying I started to. Eleanore was the youngest but the boldest and the most fun. If she was dead I counld never forgive myself.

We continued sobbing until no more tears could form. Timed continued ticking and it was now midnight. Then, to my joy and disbelif I heard footsteps on the porch. They seemed to try to be quiet, but was failing misrably.

Me and my dad rushed to the door. The door opens and we are met with a pair of guilty eyes..

Eleanore sighs "Well shi-"

(307 words)  
Stay safe.

/Chiiiiibi-chan


End file.
